make believe
by Ky-lassassin
Summary: ...this was all it was and all it ever would be—just a game to him, nothing more than pretend." For T/D's June '09 challenge. — GellertAriana.


"So, I'll see you again tomorrow?" Albus's voice rang from the front door, ready to escort his friend out. The sun was just setting outside, bathing the little house in a warm golden glow.

"Of course," his friend answered, nodding his head.

"Gellert!" Ariana piped up from her spot on the couch. "Play, Gellert?"

"He doesn't have time to play, Ari," Albus snapped, giving her a warning look. "Gellert is very busy. Understand?"

Ariana's lower lip trembled and her bright blue eyes filled with tears. She was about to have a breakdown and they knew it, and Aberforth, sitting next to her, opened his mouth, ready to step in, but Gellert beat him to it. He smiled easily, crossing the room to kneel down in front of her. "Of course I'll play," he said soothingly, stroking her long blonde hair. She sniffed once, blinking the tears away.

"What would you like to play today, Ari?" Gellert asked. "Do you feel like drawing?" She shook her head. "What, then?" he asked.

"Guess," she answered, grinning up at him happily.

"Ari—" Albus started, annoyed, but Gellert cut him off.

"Want to play with your doll house?" he tried again. She shook her head, giggling. "Oh, come on, Ari," he groaned playfully. "I'm never going to get it. Tell me? Please?"

She laughed again. "Marry," she said simply.

The room was quiet for a moment before both of her brothers began to speak at once.

"You can't—" Al started.

"Ari, why d—?" Abe said at the same time.

"Where?" Gellert asked, standing up. The two turned to look at him, surprised. His eyes met Al's and he shrugged slightly, as if to say that it would be easier to go along with Ariana's game than upset her.

"Outside," she said, standing up and skipping to the front door. "Open, Al?" she asked her brother.

"Fine," he muttered, "but wait for the rest of us." He swung the front door open, and the four of them went outside, led by Ariana. On the way out, Abe grabbed her copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and passed it to Al. "You be the minister; I'll give her away," he explained.

They walked to the backyard, and Al took his place underneath the large sycamore tree in their backyard. Gellert stood near him, Ariana and Abe a few feet away. Abe started to hum the wedding processional, but he had only gotten through the first few bars before she stopped him.

"Wait!" Ariana cried, looking wide-eyed at her brother. "Flowers."

Abe heard Al sighing and knew that he was rolling his eyes, heard Gellert's soft chuckle. He walked over to the side of the house and pulled out a fistful of wild poppies that had grown there. "Here you go, Ari," he said, handing them to her. After a moment's thought, he took the brightest one and tucked it behind her ear. "Ready?"

She nodded solemnly, and Abe began to hum the wedding march again. The two walked down the aisle—Ariana, petite and ethereal and angelic with her halo of wispy blonde hair and light blue eyes; and Abe, her opposite: tall and dark-haired, but with the same bright eyes. When they reached the would-be altar, Abe moved away as Ariana faced Gellert, eyes sparkling.

Aberforth watched his sister from the side as Al went through the vows, skipping over parts and making others up. She looked so young, so _happy_, and it almost broke his heart, because she didn't realize—she _couldn't_ realize—that this was all it was and all it ever would be—just a game to him, nothing more than pretend.

"…And do you, Ariana Alice, take Gellert as your…uh, lawfully wedded husband and all that?"

"I…" she said hesitantly. The setting sun made her whole body seem to radiate with light, and Abe felt another pang of sadness for her—for all that wasn't, all that she could have been. Beautiful, innocent Ari.

"I do."

* * *

Written for T/D's June 2009 challenge~

**Prompt**: Marriage

**Ideas/images**: Flowers, eyes, halo

**Word count**: 672 on Microsoft Word; 695 on FFN

Title uncapitalized because I hate grammar. :D I mean, aesthetic reasons. Right.


End file.
